<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Short Tales by Kereea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134281">Three Short Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea'>Kereea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falcon Says Boyd Stays AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comedy, Family, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little bits where Boyd was involved in additional episodes in this universe before his next big showing in a rework of Louie's Eleven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falcon Says Boyd Stays AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Short Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NIGHTMARE ON KILLMOTOR HILL</p><p> “Yo! McDuck! Let us in!” Mark called into the speaker. “We brought <em>doughnuts</em>!”</p><p> The gates opened.</p><p> “So, Boyd didn’t text. We’re going with that means fine, right?” Mark asked as Falcon drove up to the manor.</p><p> “It was one night in one of the most tightly guarded manors in the world, watched over by no less than one ghost, a former secret agent, and Scrooge McDuck himself,” Falcon pointed out. “They should be fine.”</p><p> Beakley let them in and showed them to the dining room, where Dewey snagged the boxes of doughnuts out of Falcon’s arms and started spreading them out on the table eagerly while his mother tried to stop him from spilling anything and Scrooge watched in amusement.</p><p> “So, how’d it go?” Mark asked Boyd.</p><p> “We got attacked by Lena’s evil aunt Magica DeSpell! In our <em>dreams</em>!” Boyd relayed.</p><p> “The woman who brought all the shadows of the city to life?” Falcon asked in concern as Mark’s jaw dropped.</p><p> “Yes, that one,” Scrooge said. “It seems she’s been stalking Lena in her nightmares for a while, pretending to be, well, normal nightmares. Lena being at a sleepover appears to have turned it into a group event.”</p><p> “Huh, weird,” Mark said, hissing as Louie when the kid went for the same jelly-filled as him. Duckworth turned into his demonic form and growled at Mark, and Louie got the pastry.</p><p> “To be fair, Boyd, she only really attacked us in <em>Lena’s</em> dream,” Huey pointed out. “Like, Dewey’s dream was just a weird high school sitcom. With the moon-tear thing.”</p><p> “I liked the love interest,” Lena said, smirking at Dewey. Dewey groaned, burying his face in his arms.</p><p> “Oh, right. Huey’s version is more grammatically correct,” Boyd agreed, nodding.</p><p> “I mean, I was <em>maybe</em> getting attacked across all the dreams, but there’s doughnuts and I’m not going to argue grammar when I could eat instead,” Lena admitted before stuffing an entire powdered-sugar into her beak.</p><p> “Wow. That is way too complicated,” Mark said, finally getting a jelly filled of his own.</p><p> “Isn’t it though?” Della Duck groaned. “you kids <em>could</em> have come and gotten us.”</p><p> “Mom. We were asleep,” Dewey pointed out as Scrooge went to go and get something from the kitchen.</p><p> “Thank you for allowing Boyd over. I know you and Mark…do not get along,” Falcon said.</p><p> “Oh, I despise Mark Beaks,” Scrooge agreed conversationally as he dug through the fridge, finding the orange juice. “He’s everything I don’t like about other rich people and everything I don’t like about celebrities all rolled into one. But that’s no reason to be rude to a sweet little robotic child. And your Boyd seems to bring out the best in Louie, which helps.”</p><p> “Ah. Good,” Falcon said.</p><p> “Though I do admit, there’s also the fact that Beaks has only ever done <em>one</em> evil thing bad enough to get on me bad side, and that was over with by the time I found out about it,” Scrooge added. “Not to be rude, but he’s not exactly Ma Beagle or Glomgold material. Not driven enough in the evil sense.”</p><p> “That’s not exactly an insult,” Falcon noted.</p><p>“True, true,” Scrooge agreed. “And so long as <em>you</em> don’t go getting any ideas about kidnapping any of the wee ones either, I think we’re going to get along just fine.”</p><p> “I actually don’t <em>take</em> jobs in Duckburg anymore,” Falcon said. “So yes. We should be fine indeed.”</p><p> “Glad to hear it. Who knows. Maybe being a father will eventually knock some sense into him,” Scrooge mused.</p><p> “I’m not getting my hopes up,” Falcon admitted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GLOMTALES</p><p> “Hey, Gravsey, Boyd, I’m going to join an evil gang to wreck Scrooge, don’t wait up!” Mark called out the door of his office.</p><p> Falcon and Boyd looked up from the game of Scrabble they were playing with Mark’s personal assistant while they waited for him to finish with work for the day.</p><p> “Mark, don’t yell that you’re going to do evil in your office building,” Falcon sighed, standing up and straightening his tie off. “Miss Lewis, if you wouldn’t mind escorting Boyd home for this?”</p><p> “We’ve already got one kid, what’s two?” Glomgold asked.</p><p> “What do you mean you ‘have a kid’?” Falcon asked, concerned. He and Boyd entered the room and were shocked at who was standing with the villains.</p><p> “Check it out, it’s Lulu! Boyd, you want to come? We can take pictures!” Mark suggested, pointing at Louie. Louie put a hand to his face at the nickname. “But no evil for <em>you</em>, young man.”</p><p> “Okay, I don’t want to do evil anyway,” Boyd said, shrugging.</p><p> “Lulu—<em>Louie Duck</em>?” Falcon asked blankly.</p><p> “Uh…wait, wait. Glomgold, we don’t actually need Mr. Graves for this, do we? We only need Mark because we need some extra money, this is about assets,” Louie said.</p><p> “What is going on here?” Falcon asked Louie sternly.</p><p> “Well, you see, Scrooge and I have a bet-” Glomgold began.</p><p> “Shut up. I was speaking to Louie Duck,” Falcon said bluntly. Glombgold sputtered before sulking and letting Louie talk.</p><p> “Uncle Scrooge and Glomgold have a bet about who will be richer at the end of the year, winner gets the loser’s company,” Louie said. “I signed a contract with Glomgold to help him win, and that’s <em>all you need to know</em>.”</p><p> Falcon frowned. Louie knew darn well Falcon did not like jobs where people hid things from him…ah.</p><p> Louie nodded at him, realizing he’d gotten it.</p><p> “Mark, I’m taking Boyd home,” Falcon decided. “If this is truly all of McDuck’s enemies pooling their resources to beat him, then I have no reason to be here unless you wish to consider me a resource.”</p><p> “Yeah no, I think we got this. I’ll text you when it’s over,” Mark said, waving. “Bye Boyd! Have fun without me! But send pics if you do!”</p><p> Boyd and Falcon watched as the airship took off.</p><p> “…Dad’s about to lose a lot of money, isn’t he?” Boyd asked.</p><p> “If he loses it to an eleven year old, it’s his own fault,” Falcon said. “I’ll just steal it back later anyway.”</p><p> “You think…Louie’s going to get Dad’s money?” Boyd asked, surprised.</p><p> “He’s planning something,” Falcon said. “I just don’t know what yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHALLENGE OF THE SENIOR JUNIOR WOODCHUCKS</p><p> “Hey Boyd. You’re joining?” Louie asked.</p><p> “Yes! This organization seemed like a lot of fun and very informative!” Boyd agreed.</p><p> “Oh, you and Huey are going to get along great,” Louie chuckled. “Hi Mr. Graves. Where’s Mark?”</p><p> “He heard ‘woods’ and ‘no wifi’ and decided he <em>really</em> needed to get some work done,” Falcon explained, smirking.</p><p> “Not the type for posting nature pics?” Louie asked.</p><p> “Dad’s not into nature as a concept,” Boyd admitted.</p><p> “Aw, he could have come and complained with Uncle Donald,” Louie said. “He hates nature too.”</p><p> “…Didn’t he live on a boat with you for years?” Falcon asked.</p><p> “I think the ocean’s allowed to not count,” Louie said, shrugging. “But, yeah, let me introduce you to Huey, I think you two will have lots in common…”</p><p>.o.o.o.</p><p> “I’ve been looking over the course,” Falcon said as he and Boyd sat in the ceremony ring, having taken the short route with Launchpad. “This entire challenge is extremely dangerous for children.”</p><p> “Nothing a prepared Senior Woodchuck can’t handle!” Launchpad assured him.</p><p> “But what if they’re not prepared?” Boyd asked curiously.</p><p> “Oh, then they get the Failure Badge and get to try again,” Launchpad said. “Took me the most tries of my whole troop when I was your age.” He folded out the sides of his sash to display his failure badges.</p><p> “Failure badge?” Boyd asked curiously.</p><p> “For handling failure with grace, as it’s a part of life,” Launchpad said dramatically. “But we cannot let it define us, and must get back up again.”</p><p> “Wow. You didn’t even need the script for that!” Boyd said.</p><p> “Yeah. Like I said, heard the speech a lot,” Launchpad chuckled as he folded his sash back up.</p><p> “This seems like an excellent organization,” Falcon said, patting Boyd on the head.</p><p> “I’m going to like it here!” Boyd agreed. “…If I ever get a Failure Badge, we need a plan so Dad doesn’t make an evil plan against the Woodchucks. Or Troop Leader McQuack.”</p><p> Falcon sighed. “Yes. Yes we do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mark thinks he's a cool dad. He pulls it off maybe 25% of the time. Sometimes less. Falcon is actually a cool dad, but doesn't pay attention to that. </p><p>Falcon still greatly respects Louie Duck for his communication skills.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>